Keith Moore's Gang (KMG)
Biography Keith Moore's Gang (KMG) was established by Keith Moore after the fall of JT Martin's criminal empire. Nearly one-third of the cocaine entering Britain goes through KMG. History 1978: Keith Moore begins training as a boxer at JT Martin's Youth Centre. This is a recruitment ground for young criminals. 1981: Keith becomes JT Martin's chauffeur - this gave Keith an insight into aspects of the drug business. 1985: JT Martin and a number of his associates are captured by police, JT Martin is sent to prison for 12 years. Keith evaded arrest as the crew had just thought him to be a wimpish driver and nothing else. 1986: A power struggle erupts for JT's criminal empire amongst former employees. Along with the cocaine business, JT also owned nightclubs, casino's and small businesses. Keith was primarily interested in the cocaine business. 1987: Prie of cocaine was falling. Keith was one of the first people in Britain to realise the cocaine business was about to thrive. Keith travelled to South America where he met with the Lambayeke Cartel, who were his bulk suppliers of cocaine. Keith also owned a telephone directory, so wealthy people phoned a number and had the cocaine delivered to their doorstep within the hour. 1988: Keith was earning £10,000 per week from the cocaine business. The cash allowed Keith to take over JT Martin's criminal empire. Keith avoided violence wherever possible, and so he often manipulated rivals to go against each other - when this failed he bought rivals off by giving them parts of businesses that did not interest him. In the end the only part of JT's empire Keith kept (apart from the cocaine business), was the Youth Centre. 1990: KMG gre tenfold in three years. He began selling cocaine wholesale across Britain and mainland Europe. Also, he expanded his cocaine deliveries to Hertfordshire and London. 1998: Police investigations failed to gather enough evidence to bring down KMG. Police tried to get informants within Keith's inner circle, but failed. After dozens of KMG members were arrested there as still not enough evidence to prosecute Keith. 2000: The cocaine business was thriving and Keith had an estimated fortune of £25 million. He had to pay a £50,000 fine for tax evasion. 2003: Police launch Operation Snort - the aim of it was to stop the cocaine business in Britain. However, it mostly targeted Keith Moore and KMG. The operation was unsuccessful as it revealed that officers on the team were taking bribes from KMG. 2004: Keith Moore has an estimate fortune between £35 million and £50 million from the cocaine business. Class A Operation Snort is being branded a failure, so MI5 enlists the help of CHERUB agents James, Kerry, Kyle and Nicole are who are to be sent to Luton to befriend Keith Moore's four children, Junior, Erin, Ringo and April. The agents' mission involves them to work with John Jones from MI5 as they try to bring down KMG. The CHERUB agents quickly adjust to being around their Moore child counterpart - except for Kerry, who later befriends Dinesh Singh in an attempt to weasel information out of him. Dinesh's father was helped out by Keith Moore financially and he runs a food processing factory nearby Thorndon Estate. James manages to get recruited as a drug dealer from his interest and skill he displayed at the Youth Centre, and begins making deliveries on weekdays alsong with one of Juniors friends', Del. Kerry decides to investigate a place of interest Dinesh told her about - Dinesh has previously told her that he believes his father Parvinder Singh has dealings with Keith Moore. The place of interest is Thunderfoods - a food packaging warehouse owned by Parvinder Singh. Kerry enlists the help of James and Lauren to break into the warehouse using a lockgun. James and Kerry go inside and investigate and Lauren suggests checking for an attic space as the on the exterior of the building there is a pointed roof, but inside it is flat. There are shelves filled with borax on the sides and Lauren mentions that Borax is a mixing agent used in cocaine - therefore making this place the location of the mixing an packaging of KMG's cocaine supply. James and Kerry sneak up the shelving units to get to the attic space, but a light turns on and some people walk into the warehouse with boxes. Suddenly, a package fall off the shelving from below James and Kerry, ut it turns out to be Lauren who followed them because she was too scared to be left alone. The people soon leave the warehouse and the trio manage to get into the attic and take photos of the packaging machine which is set to package one gram packs - the same amount as a pack of cocaine that James couriers. When James, Kerry and Lauren get home they alert MI5 of the location and John Jones mentions that they will set up surveillance on the place and await further instructions. Not long after surveillance is set up, a group of KMG members go into the warehouse to prepare a batch of cocaine. As the criminals have a long time ahead of them at the warehouse and can't leave they begin to talk. Surveillance teams are able to get names, phone numbers and shipment details from the bored criminals in the ware house. This information later leads to the arrest of over eighty KMG members. After the arrests, Keith travels to Miami eith his son, Junior and James under the guise of a holiday. However, there is a little bit of business involoved to. MI5 believes that Keith has gone to Miami to buy more cocaine, however, Keith is only there to sort out his finances and prepare for retirement. This means that soon KMG will be no more. James and John Jones believe that Keith is preparing to do a runner and vanish before he can be arrested. In Miami, Keith's house is stormed by armed members of the Labayeke Cartel and George (Keith's minder) is shot dead while Keith is tortured for bank information - the cartel intend to steal his money. The cartel are angry with Keith as he has stopped buying drugs from them - due to the arrests made on many KMG members - and so they want his money. James manages to get help only after Junior is caught by the cartel while running away. Junior is later tortured infront of Keith to get him to give up his bank details faster. Keith is later taken to hospital and the arrested and bought in tothe DEA hedquatered and questioned for over a week. He as given a deal to either withold information and end up in an American prison where there are many loyal Labayeke members who would be willing to kill him, or else give up cruicial information on the cartel and spend a few years in prision in Britain. Keith decides to give up information on the cartel which leads to several senior members of the Lambayeke cartel being arrested and over £130 million worth of drug money being siezed. Keith ended up with an eighteen year sentence in Britain with a period of non-release of at least ten years. Members High-Up *Boss - Keith Moore *Deputy - Ken Fowler *Processing Plant Owner - Parvinder Singh *Seven unamed others Couriers *Del *James *Kerry *Unamed others Other *Madeline Burrows *Joseph Burrows (Crazy Joe) *Kelvin Holmes *Marcus *George - Keith's Minder *"Uncle" George *"Uncle" Pete *130 other members